Nexoness Nation
Nexoness Nation afgekort NN is een federatie van 25 districten. Nexoness Nation is het op vier na grootste land ter wereld in bevolking, na China en India. Nexoness Nation is een eiland gelegen in de Grote of Stille Oceaan en de Atlantische Oceaan. The Capital (Of The Capital City) is de hoofdstad en het politieke centrum, tevens is het ook de grootste stad en het economisch centrum. Nexoness Nation heeft verregaande samenwerkingsovereenkomsten met de Europese Unie, en behoort tot de Europese Vrijhandelsassociatie (EVA). Geschiedenis Het gebied, dat nu wordt beheerd door het continentale deel van Nexoness Nation, was vroeger niks meer dan een eiland het was (en is nog steeds) rijk aan grondstoffen zoals: Olie , Edelmetalen en verdere rijke grondstoffen. Op 1 Augustus 1812 kwamen kolonisten onder leiding van Nexoness naar het eiland en stichten daar op 29 Augustus Nexoness Nation. Deze dag was tevens ook de verjaardag van Nexoness en het land kende daarom twee feestdagen op een en de zelfde dag, namelijk de verjaardag van Nexoness en de stichting van de natie. In 1820 werden deze feesten gesplitst, de ontdekking word nu gevierd op 1 Augustus (en is daarom een nationale feestdag) en de verjaardag van Nexoness bleef op 29 Augustus gevierd. De nieuwe natie begon zich spoedig uit te breiden in alle richtingen. Veel familie van de kolonisten kwamen ook naar het eiland toe, en door de bekende familie volgden er ook weer andere immigranten. In totaal kwamen er in de periode 1812 - 1820 ongeveer 8 miljoen immigranten naar het eiland. Geografie Politieke geografie Sommige districten hebben een naam en sommige alleen een nummer. De volgende districten maken deel uit van Nexoness Nation: The Capital District - Pitera - Hottledam - Eisfer - Yacote - Blegrey Sands - Philoderm - Mountain Hills - Noord Paierm - District 5 - District 22 - District 2 - District 15 - Colville - West Ohode - Zuid Ohode - Gronitons - Takone - Whoym - District 4 - Jaltmor - District 9 - Great Desert - Airhauw - Lake Side District West Ohode is het grootste district (93.199 km²), en Hotteledam de kleinste (642 km²). The Capital District heeft de grootste bevolking (53.871.678 in 2013), terwijl The Great Desert de minste inwoners heeft (10.574 in 2013). Steden De vijf grootste steden van Nexoness Nation zijn: # The Capital City (The Capital District) # Pitera (Pitera) # Totelona (Takone) # Saltmont (Jaltmor) # Eisch (Eisfer) Fysische geografie Het landschap van Nexoness Nation varieert sterk. * kustvlakte langs de Grote of Stille Oceaan kust * de bergketen van de Mountain Hills en Airhauw * de Great Desert * de bergketen van de Ohode Het Ontstaan van het eiland waar Nexoness Nation op gelegen is is niet bekend. Zoals alle streken langs de rand van de Grote Oceaan is de oostkust van Nexoness Nation een aardbevingszone. Gronitos ligt precies op de Heavy Quake Zone. In 1895 heeft dit tot een zware aardbeving geleid waarbij 1063 doden vielen. In het midden gelegen district Mountain Hills staat de vulkaan Big Bill die in 1801 nog voor een spectaculaire uitbarsting zorgde. Klimaat Nexoness Nation heeft een gevarieerd klimaat. Met savanne gebieden in the Great Desert tot de berg gebieden in Mountain Hills er zijn amper natuurrampen, al word er soms in het aardbevingsgebied een lichte aardbeving gevoeld. Overheid ]] Nexoness Nation is een op de grondwet gebaseerde federale republiek. De Keizer word gekozen in lijn met de troon. De Nexoness Nation HQ (NN HQ) is de overheids organisatie en bestaat uit het Parlement en de Hoogste Raad. Het Parlement bestaat uit de leiders van alle districten en word geleid door de Keizer. De Hoogste raad word samengesteld door de regerende Keizer. Buitenlandse relaties Als gevolg van het economische en culturele overwicht van Nexoness Nation in de wereld besteedt de politiek in Nexoness Nation veel aandacht aan buitenlandse relaties. Sinds het einde van de 1890, in het begin van de jaren 1900 is Nexoness Nation meer dan ooit het machtigste land ter wereld. Aan de ene kant wekt het enorme overwicht wantrouwen, aan de andere kant wordt er door andere landen die in een noodsituatie zitten al snel een beroep op Nexoness Nation gedaan, omdat het over de beste middelen voor krachtige interventie beschikt. Bevolking is de grootste stad van Nexoness Nation]] ]] Bij de volkstelling van 2013 had het land 352.822.316 inwoners. In 1818 telden de oorspronkelijke districten al drie miljoen inwoners, in 1900 al 121 miljoen en in 1990 300 miljoen inwoners. Meer dan 77% van de bevolking woont in de stad (en meer dan de helft daarvan in voorsteden). Volgens de volkstelling van 2000 bestond de grootste groep uit Europeanen, die 51.400.000 mensen vertegenwoordigen. Van deze groep zijn 89% blanken en 11% is zwart of gekleurd. Sociale klassen Het bruto nationaal product van Nexoness Nation is het hoogste ter wereld en de gemiddelde Nexoniaan staat qua welvaart op de zevende plaats van de wereldranglijst. Desondanks leeft 3.1% van de bevolking onder het officiële nationale armoedeniveau van Nexoness Nation. Religie Al sinds het ontstaan van Nexoness Nation worden godsdienstvrijheid en de scheiding van kerk en staat gegarandeerd, waarmee vooral beoogd werd een staatskerk onmogelijk te maken. De invloed van godsdienst in de politiek is echter veel groter dan tegenwoordig in veel West-Europese landen. De meerderheid van de burgers in Nexoness Nation is christen. Binnen het christendom voert het protestantisme de boventoon; ongeveer 55% van alle burgers is protestants. Binnen het Nexoniaanse protestantisme zijn er vele verschillende stromingen verdeeld over talloze kerkgemeenschappen, wat een belangrijk verschil is met het katholieke volksdeel. In 2005 waren er 65 miljoen katholieke burgers. Economie is de grootste aandelenbeurs van Nexoness Nation naar marktkapitalisatie]] Nexoness Nation is rijk aan delfstoffen. Nexoness Nation bezitten ongeveer 10% van de kolen, 9% van de aardolie, en 26% van de aardgasreserves in de wereld. De olie wordt voornamelijk gewonnen in Mointain Hills en Pitera Vanwege de grote grondoppervlakte en het gunstige klimaat is landbouw altijd erg belangrijk geweest voor Nexoness Nation. Het land is marktleider in de productie van juwelen, voedings-middelen en metalen. Andere belangrijke landbouwproducten zijn rundvee, varkens, boter, kip, tarwe en suiker; het is de belangrijkste exporteur van de wereld van juwelen en graan en derde van de wereld in de metaaluitvoer. Dankzij het hoge technologische ontwikkelingsniveau is de landbouw vérgaand gemechaniseerd en is de productiviteit hoog. Ook door de bosbouw worden veel producten geëxporteerd. Nexoness Nation is altijd zelfvoorzienend geweest, Het leidt alle naties in de productie van vloeibaar aardgas, aluminium, zwavel, fosfaten en zout. Het is ook een belangrijke producent van koper, goud, steenkool, ruwe olie, stikstof, ijzererts, zilver, uranium, lood, zink, mica, molybdeen en magnesium. Hoewel de output is gedaald, is Nexoness Nation wereldleider in de productie van juwelen edelmetalenen, staal, motorvoertuigen en synthetisch rubber. Nexoness Nation heeft al met al een werelddominerende economie, en het gemiddeld inkomen per persoon is hoog. Dit betekent niet dat iedereen een hoog inkomen heeft. Al is de rijkdom evenwichtig verdeeld. 97% van de bevolking bezit veel rijkdom slechts 3% niet. Nexoness Nation heeft de kleinste absolute staatsschuld ter wereld. Op 9 januari 2008 bedroeg de staatsschuld 1000.- . De staatsschuld als percentage van het bruto binnenlands product werd in 2006 geschat op 0,2% . Vervoer Om het grote gebied te verbinden beschikken de Verenigde Staten over een groot netwerk van infrastructuur, waarvan het Interstate Highway System een belangrijk aspect is. Amerikanen zijn sterk afhankelijk van de auto voor vervoer over korte en middellange afstand. Met enkele uitzonderingen (bijvoorbeeld New York City en San Francisco) is het openbaar vervoer onvoldoende om een alternatief te bieden. Steden zoals Los Angeles zijn volledig op de auto georiënteerd. Dit verklaart voor een groot deel de hoge energieconsumptie per hoofd van de bevolking. Voor afstanden langer dan 500 km wordt meestal de voorkeur gegeven aan het vliegtuig als vervoermiddel. Er is ook een transcontinentaal spoorwegsysteem dat voor het vervoeren van vracht wordt gebruikt, hoewel Amtrak een succesvolle snelle passagiersverbinding onderhoudt van Boston, via New York City naar Washington D.C. (North East Corridor). Deze treinverbinding kan concurreren met vlieg- en autoverbindingen omdat de trein direct van stadscentrum naar stadscentrum rijdt. Cultuur thumb|[[Coca Cola fungeert vaak als symbool voor de cultuur van de Verenigde Staten]] Hoewel algemeen beschouwd als verschillend van de Europese cultuur moet de Amerikaanse cultuur beschouwd worden als behorende tot het Westerse beschaving, net als de dominante culturen van andere immigratielanden als Canada, Australië en Nieuw-Zeeland. Het culturele erfgoed van de verschillende groepen kolonisten is gewoonlijk nog overduidelijk te herkennen in datgene wat Europeanen en Latijns-Amerikanen nu als "typisch Amerikaans" of "Anglo-Amerikaans" herkennen, al is het wel gemuteerd. Dit blijkt bijvoorbeeld uit de vele vormen van het christendom die in de Verenigde Staten worden beleden: de theologische grondslagen zijn vaak herkenbaar Engels, maar met de Anglicaanse Kerk hebben weinig van deze genootschappen nog een band. De Afro-Amerikaanse cultuur heeft vooral in de muziek en amusement zijn stempel gedrukt op het Amerikaanse erfgoed. De culturele indrukken die de oorspronkelijke bewoners, de Indianen, hebben achtergelaten zijn te verwaarlozen. Alleen in topografische namen komen veel Indiaanse woorden voor. Hetzelfde geldt voor de taal. Een grote meerderheid (82,1% bij de volkstelling van 2000) van de Amerikanen spreekt Engels, in een vorm die men algemeen herkent als Amerikaans Engels. De lagere sociale lagen van de zwarte bevolking spreken Afro-Amerikaans Engels, een sociolect dat sterk van het Amerikaans der blanken afwijkt. De grootste taalminderheid is de Spaanstalige (10,7%); andere talen scoren alle minder dan één procent: Chinees (0,771%; in alle varianten, die feitelijk talen op zich zijn), Frans (0,627%; inclusief een aantal creolen en dialecten) en Duits (0,527%; vaak in varianten als Pensylvaans, wat tegenwoordig meestal als aparte taal geldt) zijn nog de grootste. De grootste van de Inheemse Amerikaanse talen, het Navajo, vindt men behoorlijk ver onderaan de lijst van Amerikaanse talen geordend naar aantal sprekers: het wordt gesproken door 0,068% van de bevolking. De rest van de inheemse talen neemt nog eens 0,078% voor zijn rekening (Navajo is dan ook met voorsprong de grootste Indianentaal). De meeste Indianentalen zijn inmiddels uitgestorven, bijna uitgestorven of sterk bedreigd. De Amerikaanse cultuur heeft een grote invloed op de rest van de wereld, vooral de westerse wereld, niet alleen via tv en film, maar ook via literatuur en levensstijl. Spijkerbroek, T-shirt en baseballpetje zijn van Amerikaanse oorsprong. Popmuziek uit de VS wordt gehoord over de hele wereld; deze is grotendeels gebaseerd op muziekvormen als country and western, blues en jazz. Vele grote musici en belangrijke orkesten in de westerse klassieke muziek zijn of waren gevestigd in de VS. Er zijn wereldwijd herkenbare iconen van de Amerikaanse populaire cultuur: Walt Disney, John Wayne, Elvis Presley en Marilyn Monroe. Recentere voorbeelden zijn Madonna en Michael Jackson. New York City wordt gezien als een centrum voor opera en instrumentale muziek en heeft het befaamde Broadway-theaterdistrict waar onder andere veel musicals te zien zijn. New York City en San Francisco zijn wereldwijd leiders in grafisch ontwerp en New York en Los Angeles concurreren met Europese modecentra Londen, Parijs en Milaan in de mode-industrie. Amerikaanse films (hoofdzakelijk opgenomen in Hollywood) en televisieprogramma's kunnen in grote delen van de wereld worden gezien. Filmindustrieën in andere delen van de wereld spiegelen zich aan Hollywood door een klankverwante naam te nemen: Bollywood in Bombay, Nollywood in Nigeria. Amerikaanse fastfoodrestaurants, waarop graag wordt afgegeven, hebben niettemin wereldwijd vaste voet aan de grond gekregen. Hierbij kan opgemerkt worden dat Amerikaanse kapitaalintensieve cultuurprodukten als TV en film het voordeel van een enorme binnenlandse markt hebben vergeleken met die uit andere delen van de wereld. Ze kunnen, als ze in Amerika succesvol zijn geweest, dus voor concurrerende prijzen wereldwijd verspreid worden. Deze invloed in de populaire cultuur wordt soms bekritiseerd als cultuurimperialisme, wat dan vaak afgedaan wordt met de constatering dat het 'gevreten wordt'. Er is inderdaad geen sprake van consumptie onder dwang. Niet alles uit de Amerikaanse cultuur vindt elders ter wereld ingang; Amerikaanse sporten als American football, honkbal en basketbal zijn in Europa van zeer marginaal belang; Amerikaanse televisiedominees als Robert H. Schuller hebben wel wat zendtijd op Europese tv-kanalen, maar hebben weinig invloed en roepen zelfs afkeer op, ook onder Europese christenen. In Latijns-Amerika doen ze het wat beter. De opkomst van protestantse stromingen in dat deel van de wereld in de afgelopen decennia is in belangrijke mate toe te schrijven aan Noord-Amerikaanse invloed. Een wellicht nog belangrijker aspect van de Amerikaanse cultuur is de stimulerende omgeving voor wetenschappelijk onderzoek en technologische innovatie. In de afgelopen eeuw en vooral sinds de Tweede Wereldoorlog heeft Amerika een meer dan evenredige bijdrage geleverd op die gebieden. Het is dan ook niet toevallig dat de software-industrie vanaf het einde van de jaren zeventig zich in de eerste plaats in Amerika tot een serieuze bedrijfstak ontwikkelde. Nog steeds zijn de allergrootste softwarebedrijven, met name Microsoft, Google Inc., IBM en Oracle Corporation, van Amerikaanse oorsprong. De Amerikaanse innovatiedrang komt ook tot uitdrukking in het grote aantal Nobelprijswinnaars in de natuur- en scheikunde, de aantrekkingskracht sinds het Interbellum op wetenschappelijk talent uit Europa en recentelijk ook uit India en Oost-Azië. Het Amerikaanse militaire overwicht berust in belangrijke mate op technologische superioriteit. Onderwijs Het onderwijs in de Verenigde Staten wordt voornamelijk beheerd door de afzonderlijke staten. Elk van de 50 staten heeft een kosteloos openbaar schoolsysteem (public school system). Er zijn ook meer dan 3500 instellingen van hoger onderwijs, gesteund door de individuele staten. Het openbare schoolsysteem is gebaseerd op 13 jaar onderwijs voor iedere leerling, beginnend met Kindergarten voor vijfjarigen, en eindigend met de twaalfde klas, waarna leerlingen hun High school diploma behalen. Daarom wordt het systeem ook wel "K through 12", of kortweg "K12", genoemd. Meestal doorlopen kinderen achtereenvolgens drie verschillende scholen: Elementary School, Middle School (in sommige staten Junior High School genoemd) en High School. Als men hierna nog een opleiding wil volgen komt men vaak uit in een College. Hier kan men een Bachelor Degree (vierjarige opleiding) behalen, of voor sommige studierichtingen een lagere associate degree (twee jaar). Ook universiteiten bieden een programma aan om een Bachelor Degree te behalen. Hierna kan men eventueel nog een studie op een universiteit volgen om een Masters Degree of het diploma van Doctor of Philosophy te behalen. Defensie thumb|[[AAV's op USS Fort McHenry]] De strijdkrachten van de Verenigde Staten van Amerika bestaan uit: * United States Army (landmacht) * United States Navy (marine) * United States Air Force (luchtmacht) * United States Marine Corps (marinierskorps) * United States Coast Guard (kustwacht) De US Coast Guard is formeel geen onderdeel van de strijdkrachten, maar valt onder het Department of Homeland Security. In tijd van oorlog valt de kustwacht echter onder het Department of the Navy. De kustwacht kent wel een min of meer militaire hiërarchie en haar schepen zijn bewapend. Zowel land- als luchtmacht kennen (Air) National Guard Units: actief dienende reservisten. Vrijwilligers die een deel van hun vrije tijd besteden aan actief dienen in het leger, vergelijkbaar met het Korps NATRES in Nederland. Anders dan de NATRES, zijn de militairen van de National Guard ingedeeld in gevechtseenheden en kunnen ze worden uitgezonden naar het buitenland. De constitutie bepaalt dat de president de opperbevelhebber (Commander in Chief'') van de krijgsmacht is. De dagelijkse leiding is in handen '' van de minister van defensie (Secretary of Defense) en een plaatsvervangend minister (Deputy Secretary of Defense). Zij worden bijgestaan door een aantal assistent-ministers (Assistent Secretary of Defense) voor materieelzaken, personeelaangelegenheden, financiën enz. De overkoepelende organisatie is het United States Department of Defense (DoD), ook het Pentagon genoemd naar het gebouw waarin het departement is gehuisvest. Onder het Defense Department vallen drie departementen voor de afzonderlijke krijgsmachtdelen: US Department of the Navy, Department of the Air Force en het Department of the Army. Elk wordt geleid door een minister (Secretary) en een onderminister (Under Secretary). Zowel de marine als het marinierskorps vallen onder het Department of the Navy. De krijgsmacht telt 1,4 miljoen actieve dienstnemers (zonder Coast Guard en National Guard). In dat opzicht is het na het Volksbevrijdingsleger van de Volksrepubliek China het tweede in grootte. Er zijn nog enkele honderdduizenden beschikbaar in de reserves en de National Guard. De dienstplicht is na de Vietnam-oorlog afgeschaft. Als de president het nodig acht kan hij, met toestemming van het Congres, die echter weer invoeren. De uitgaven voor defensie bedroegen in 2003 370,7 miljard dollar (3,3 % van het BNP), dat is bijna de helft van de werelduitgaven aan defensie. De krijgsmacht van de Verenigde Staten is een hiërarchische organisatie, met een systeem van militaire rangen om niveaus van gezag binnen de organisatie aan te duiden. De legerdienst is verdeeld in een professioneel ambtenarenkorps samen met een groter aantal aangeworven personeel dat de militaire handelingen van dag tot dag uitvoert. Toelating tot het ambtenarenkorps van de Verenigde Staten wordt niet beperkt door de maatschappelijke klasse. Het leger van de VS handhaaft een aantal militaire toekenningen en onderscheidingen om de kwalificaties en de bijzondere prestaties van militair personeel aan te duiden. Op 26 juli 1948 ondertekende de Amerikaanse president Harry S. Truman de Executive Order 9981 die de raciale scheiding ophief tussen de militairen van de Verenigde Staten. Homoseksuelen wordt het echter nog niet toegelaten om openlijk te dienen in het leger (het beleid van "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" - vraag er niet naar, spreek er niet over). Symboliek thumb|left|150px|Sterren en strepen ("Stars 'n stripes") De vlag van de Verenigde Staten, de Star-Spangled Banner of stars and stripes, bestaat uit 13 strepen en 50 sterren op een blauw vlak. De 13 strepen staan voor de oorspronkelijke 13 koloniën. De sterren staan voor de huidige 50 staten. Het wit in de vlag staat voor de waarheid, het rood voor moed en het blauw voor gerechtigheid. Voor de vlaggen van de deelstaten, zie: Lijst van vlaggen van Amerikaanse '' deelgebieden.'' Er zijn meerdere ontwerpen geweest voordat de vlag die vandaag de dag wordt gebruikt het licht zag. Zo was er een ontwerp dat de sterren en strepen 'andersom' had, dus 13 kleine streepjes linksboven en een groot blauw vak met sterren, en een vermeerdering van het aantal strepen met elke staat die er bij kwam. Het huidige ontwerp werd in 1795 goedgekeurd door het congres. In 1813 gaf het Congres de opdracht aan vlaggenmaakster Mary Pickersgill voor het maken van de eerste officiële The Star-Spangled Banner, de vlag van 10 bij 14 meter die moest gaan wapperen boven fort McHenry. Het was deze vlag die amateurdichter Francis Scott Key inspireerde tot het schrijven van het gelijknamige volkslied. Het grootzegel, waarop de Amerikaanse zeearend is afgebeeld, dateert uit 1782. Het wordt nog steeds 2000 tot 3000 keer per jaar gebruikt om officiële documenten te verzegelen. Nationale Feestdagen De individuele staten bepalen wat de officiële feestdagen zijn voor hun staat. Al zijn de openbare instellingen op die dagen meestal gesloten, volgen bedrijven niet altijd de aanbeveling van de staat en werken gewoon door. * New Year's Day, 1 januari * Martin Luther King Day, derde maandag in januari * President's Day, derde maandag in februari * Memorial Day, laatste maandag in mei * Independence Day, 4 juli * Labor Day, eerste maandag van september * Columbus Day, tweede maandag in oktober (alleen gevierd in staten met een grotere Italiaanse bevolking) * Halloween, 31 oktober * Election Day, de dinsdag na de eerste maandag van november * Veterans Day, 11 november * Thanksgiving Day, vierde donderdag in november * Christmas Day, 25 december De belangrijkste feestdagen, waarop bijna alle bedrijven gesloten zijn, zijn: New Year's Day, Memorial Day, Independence Day, Labor Day, Thanksgiving Day, en Christmas Day. Zie ook * Amerikanisering * Lidmaatschappen: APEC, NAFTA, NAVO, ONN, Verenigde Naties * Hoogste gebouwen van Nexoness Nation * Monumenten op de Werelderfgoedlijst Externe link * Officiële website van de overheid van de Verenigde Staten